Idris Boarding School For Gifted Supernaturals
by writerbyheart
Summary: Welcome to Idris Boarding School. Clary, a freshman, finds herself , along with Simon, in another world. What will happen inside the gates? How crazy can it really be?
1. Chapter 1

Irdis Boarding School for Gifted Super naturals:

Simon pulled his black hoodie over his head before exiting his house. The sun was sinking into the sky and nightfall would come soon. He took back to alleys of New York to Clary's house every night or else he would be doomed. He neared her house and saw her slip a ladder out her window. Simon jumped the fence and scurried up the ladder, only to find a certain red head drawing on her bed.

"Hey Si," she whispered glancing from her notebook.

He closed the window after slipping the ladder back inside. She moved over and patted her comforter.

"You excited?" He asked sitting down. Her room was cluttered with suitcases filled with either clothes, electronics or art supplies. An audible gulp came from his side. Nerves were one thing, but fear was another. He rubbed her back still waiting for a reply.

"Actually I am, but we are going to be freshman. I heard from Izzy it's brutal, what if she's right?"

Simon recognized the name, she was Clary's best friend. Isabelle was a sophomore and if she had survived, he and Clary could. She smiled and shaded more on her drawing before tossing it onto a suitcase.

"So," Clary sighed," are you excited? Packed your bags yet?" She leaned back, staring at her ceiling.

"Definitely, my mom wouldn't let me leave until I did." He flopped down on the bed, hitting his head on the headboard. "Shit!"

His best friend started laughing but managed to say," you're a vampire Si, you won't die."

Scoffing, he opened his mouth to say something but someone knocked on her door. Jonathon opened the door and gave Simon a smile. "Sis, make sure everything's ready because I'm loading the car before you get up. Nice to see you again vamp boy, leave before dad gets suspicious." With that he closed the door and left them alone.

"Simon, go ahead and do it."

He watched as she removed her hair from her neck and exposed the two bites from under the band aid. His fangs slid out involuntarily and he scooted closer. "Clary, you don't have to do this. I told you that I was fine."

"Simon, you need blood and it wouldn't hurt if you got a double dose this month."

He nodded, knowing he would lose this battle. His hand gripped her shoulder and he bit down into the precut marks. Everything was a daze, her blood tasted amazing. He pulled back and licked the blood off his fangs. It was obvious she loved the feeling, she even giggled.

"Well I will see you tomorrow Clary, ciao!" He slipped outside using the ladder and ran home. Tomorrow would be a great day.

-TMITMITMI-

I woke up and gripped my neck. Simon had stayed over for a few minutes but it was worth it. The clock face blared 6:30, I had to get up. The bathroom light blinded me but I endured it. Make up? No, I never wear any. Jonathon waited downstairs with a toaster strudel and id badges.

"You look adorable Clare-bear, let's go."

I pulled the pastry from the toaster and popped it into my mouth. Grabbing my badge, I glared. That wasn't a fifteen year old girl I saw, I looked twelve. My idiot sophomore brother laughed, he was a jackass sometimes. Resentfully I got in the passenger seat and put my headphones in my ears. Johnathon punched my shoulder before backing out of the driveway. I dozed off and when my eyes opened before me was the most beautiful structure I'd ever seen. It was white marble with large black windows, and a red banner saying 'Welcome' on the front.

Jonathon smiled and stepped out of the car. I took that as my queue to follow. I walked around to the back and helped him unload. I struggled with my five bags but I made it to the registration area. Doing as Isabelle told me, I dropped them off and told the guy who I was. He nodded and loaded them onto a cart. From there I figured he took them to the room. Curiosity compelled me to get through the signup sheets and schedules to the roommate list. I scanned the list until I found my name and almost squealed.

_Second Floor- Girls_

_Maia Roberts & Helen Blackthorn: Room 2-A_

_Isabelle Lightwood & Clary Fray: Room 2-B_

Jonathon joined me and looked content at his roommates.

_Third Floor- Guys_

_3-C: Jace and Alec Lightwood, Magnus Bane, Johnathon ….._

I smiled and walked into the building. Signs were cluttering the pillars but one stuck out.

_**Please take me! For all students:**_

**Dorm rules:**

**.No girls in boys' dorms**

**.Curfew-**

**Freshman-Juniors: 11:30 weekends, 11:00 school nights**

**Seniors: 12:00 weekends, 11:45 school nights**

**.Respect EVERYONE, No fighting!**

**.Check-in before leaving campus**

**.No skipping class, unless it's a study hall**

**.Auditorium is open from nine am to eight pm, only entry upon special request is allowed before or after**

**.PDA is enforced to an extent**

**Enjoy your year!**

**Head Master Lightwood**

I slipped one from the stack and backed up into a mountain. More like a boy but he had big bones. He had gold hair and beautiful eyes but I shook my head and looked down.

"Sorry," I mumbled.

He chuckled and rubbed his neck," its okay Red, what's your name?"

"Clary," I said looking up," Clary Fray. You are?"

"Lightwood, Jace Lightwood." He said holding out his hand.

I shook it and remembered," so you have the pleasure of rooming with my brother. If he ever annoys you I am in 2-B."

"2-B, okay then. I guess you get to room with Izzy then, good luck."

I laughed and smirked, so this was the famous Jace. I waved goodbye and hopped in the lift. A tan hand stuck itself in the crack and Jace was on the other side. He climbed in with me and looked my way. "You mind?"

"Not at all." I pressed the button for the second and third floor quickly. Jace leaned against the wall casually. I couldn't help but stare.

"Like what you see? Most do."

I felt my cheeks heat and snickered," No, I'm just stunned to finally meet the famous, idiotic brother Jace. Izzy told me a lot about you."

"Well thank her for me, I know I'm impressive."

The doors opened, and I stepped out," will do, see you around."

"Oh yes you will Clary," I heard before the doors closed. I turned red and walked to our room. Izzy had already stuck a white board on the door, and it was screaming my name. I ignored the call and turned the knob. Izzy was putting up posters on her side and almost tackled me when she saw me.

"Clary! You're finally here! God I missed you!"

I could barely breathe from her hug but I managed a," Izzy you're hurting me."

She apologized and rubbed the wrinkles out of her dress. I couldn't blame her though, seeing me was a big deal. She had been in Japan all summer, but she had to come back a week ago because her mom ran the school. Maryse Lightwood was a beautiful, strong women who resembled Alec and Izzy to a tee. I hadn't met Alec though, he was away for soccer or something whenever I came over. Izzy shoved a pile of expos into my hand and threw the door sized white board and a larger one my way.

"Draw, now! This room won't be as pretty without some art." Of course my best friend would make me draw. I figured she hadn't even bothered to check my art bag.

"Izzy, I have some sketches in my bag if you want to frame them for me. It wouldn't hurt to have some sketched art in here."

She took the idea and ran. I had never seen her work so fast aside from snatching all the good clothes on Black Friday. When I finished a purple and gold dragon on the larger white board Izzy had already shoved my clothes in drawers and stuck my work in silver and black frames. I finished our door board in about five minutes and was proud.

_**Izzy and Clary!**_

_**Knock or Die a fashionable death.**_

"Izzy, I'm going to give a few drawings to Jon. Want to come?" I asked snatching up a few doodles of video game characters. She shook her head and grinned.

"Clarissa, I must organize these so your wall looks presentable. Now go, I know Jon misses you already." I flicked her off and she just stuck out her tongue.

When the elevator doors opened I smelt axe, old spice, and whatever else the guys were wearing. A few turned their heads but I kept walking until I reached 3-C. "Jon, it's me."

"Who's me? I don't recall having a sister named 'me'."

"Jonathon, its Clarissa. Now open up or you won't get your surprise." I huffed putting my free hand on my hip. The door opened and his shirt was off, along with everyone else's. Jon rubbed his head and tried to stop me from looking. "Clary, one second."

Jace spoke up from somewhere in the room," if she's related she can come in. Clary, just go under his arm."

"The problem is everyone is shirtless. Did you think of that smart ass?"

I sighed and slipped under his arm," I've seen my fair share of male chest, chill bro." Jon just pouted and followed.

"I'm just delivering these," I placed the drawings on the bed and grinned. "Hanging out with your brother so much pays off." A unanimous gasp echoed through the room.

"Wow! She really is amazing!" A dark haired boy who resembled Izzy said.

"Impressive." Magnus proclaimed. I only recognized him because of Izzy's description.

"Small but talented. Can she be my sister Jon?" Jace said in a muffled laugh.

Male Izzy met my eyes and smiled," I'm Alec, Izzy's brother." Then he turned to Jace," would Izzy like to know you said that? You about died for insulting her cooking already."

"Well, she can't cook. I was not about to eat a health hazard."

I evacuated the room before more was said and Jace noticed I was staring at his abs. "Hey Red! Wait!"

"Yes?"

"At lunch, which is in half an hour, do you want to sit with us? You can avoid all the bullying that way. If you have any other freshman friends, I'd be okay with saving them too."

I thought before answering him," I do have a friend named Simon Lewis. Do you know which room he's in?"

He smirked and grimaced,"3-F I think. Guess I'll see you later then?"

"Thank you Jace! I'll see you guys at lunch." I sprinted off down the hall to find Simon. He waved and went back inside Jon's room a little glum. As soon as I reached 3-F Simon opened the door and bear hugged me. "Clare-bear, I'm so glad I found you! Jordan and I have been discussing freshman survival tactics."

"Si, I have good news. You don't need to have any for lunch. How does sitting with sophomores sound?" Simons face lit up and he nodded. "Good because you and I are safe. Jace invited me to sit with them. He also said I could save a friend."

Simon let out a quiet 'yay' and hugged me tighter. Then an idea came to me.

"Simon I want you to meet someone. Come with me."

I swore when we entered the elevator I heard a quiet sigh. Who did it though?


	2. Chapter 2: Seniors SUCK!

I led Simon to my room so he could meet Izzy. Isabelle, other than being an amazing person, could stomp a guy's heart with her high heels.

"Izzy?" I knocked on the door before entering. She answered with a squeal and threw open the door almost incapacitating Simon with the door board. Simon ducked and lost his balance, landing on his butt. "Dear lord, Simon you okay?"

"This is Simon?" She asked after helping him up. "Well I'm Izzy, Clarys best friend and fashion mentor. Speaking of which," She descended into the room and called me in.

"One second Si."

"Okay." He said obviously confused," I'll just sit on the wall for a while."*(Fangirl Reference)

I walked in to a see a green dress with black tights and brown boots on my bed. After I raised an eyebrow, she smirked. "I'll go entertain Simon, then we'll all go to lunch. Y'all are sitting with me." I nodded and went to strip off my Basketball Jersey that was originally Jon's and old jeans. It took five minutes to put everything on but I figured if I didn't wear mascara Izzy would have my throat. Ten minutes later I stepped out in the hallway and saw Izzy smiling and Simon blushing. "Guys?"

Izzy glanced up and pointed in my direction. "See Simon, I am a fashion goddess." She hopped up and linked her arm in mine. "To lunch we go! Coming Simon?" He nodded and linked his arm with mine on the other side. We went like that down the elevator and down to the lobby, where the guys were waiting.

"Oh, are we in first grade again Iz? Why the linked arms?"

She separated from me and stomped over to Jace. "At least I have friends to link arms with." His face darkened, which she ignored. "Clary this is Jace. Jace, Clary."

"We've met." I said walking over. She just accepted the fact and we all walked to tall, tan building across campus. Freshman waited in pack to see what the older grades would do and caught sight of Jace. I heard a few whispers before he looped his arm around mine and walked ahead of the group. "What are you doing Jace?"

"Gaining you popularity and escaping freshman crushes. You have no idea how annoying they are. "

"Hey, I'm a freshman too."

"But you are actually ridiculously talented and cool. Not fawning over my fine self like they are."

"Hey love birds," Izzy teased.

"Izzy," I groaned. We had entered and Jace showed Simon and me how to maneuver the cafeteria. Salad bar to the left, Cramming food beside that, and the normal food to the right. (Think of a college cafeteria) Our trays accidently touched and he laughed. I laughed with him and followed him to their table. Two guys sat beside each other laughing at a photo on the dark haired ones phone. When we sat down they looked up.

"Jace, dude! Who's the pretty girl?" The dark haired guy said smiling.

"Excuse my friend here. I'm Sebastian." He stuck out his hand and I noticed his white-blond buzz cut. "That's Bat, his girlfriend Maia should be around here somewhere."

"Well I'm Clary, Jonathon's sister." I shook his hand and took it back to my fork.

Bat grinned with a mouthful of mashed potatoes. "Jon Jon's sister? How cute. Wait! Aren't you a freshman?"

"NOT so loud," Jace whispered.

` "How come?" I whispered. Jace shot me a worried look then relaxed.

Jon sat down and picked up where we left off. "Any sophomore or junior caught helping a freshman gets humiliated by the seniors. That's why Izzy is distracting a senior male to let Simon sneak over here." He pointed back and I saw Simon calmly pacing to the table. Izzy was flipping her hair and flirting with a boy that looked about 6' 5".

"Oh, do I look like a freshman then?" The boys shook their heads. "Seriously?"

Jace touched my arm. "Izzy gave you that outfit and make up for a reason. She didn't get picked on last year because the guys never believed she was a freshman." He intertwined our fingers when the 6'5" guy came over to the table. His eyebrows knitted together when he saw us.

"Hey guys. Sorry to interrupt your lunch but the seniors are having a freshman check. We are missing a female and male. Clarissa Fray and Simon Lewis." I tensed at the sound of my name and yawned to cover it up. He glanced my way but targeted Simon. "What's your name?"

"Hance Finley," he said smiling. I was proud until he was asked again. "I said Hance..."

"Your name is most definitely not Hance, Simon." My fingers froze and Jace rubbed the back of my hand with his thumb. Simon gulped and said senior made him move to the freshman table. "Now, who's the hot redhead?" I blushed and looked down.

"I'm…"

Jace interrupted me," My girlfriend. Her name's not important Lance."

Lance got inches from his face, "Lightwood, don't think I don't know who she is. You're just lucky I owe you one." Then he twisted his face toward me. "Nice to meet you Clarissa." Then back to Jace. "Keep her close, you're the only reason she isn't busted." Then left us alone.

"Who was that?" I whispered.

Bat filled me in this time. "Lance Heck. Our resident jock and," he cleared his throat, intending his next statement to be loud, "overgrown jackass." Lance hurled a glare at Bat two tables ahead but stayed calm. It just felt like he kept staring at me because he made it obvious.

"Clary," Jace said normally, "if anyone asks, you're going out with me. No one should mess with you. I have a reputation for having 'anger issues' around here."

"Why me? I think some girls would hate me for that." Yes, I happen to be self-conscious.

Jon and Bat exchanged glances. "Tell her Jace." They said in unison.

He sighed and nodded. "If Lance gives anyone that look he's giving you, he wants more than a conversation and he's put a girl in the hospital before." I looked at them in shock. "Yes, he raped her so bad she went to the hospital. I probably wouldn't have been so hostile with him if I knew he would look at you like that."

So much for a normal first day. "Then let's go and explore campus. I want to get out of here anyway. Wait! Where's Izzy?"

"Hiding probably. Lance knows she was trying to protect Simon. The senior girls will grab her tonight."

"What about you?" I said, following Jace on the way to the trash. "Will the guys get y'all?" Lance winked and I flicked him off.

"Nope," he said dumping my tray and grabbing my hand. "Only Bat. Pity the fools in his room. Don't worry you won't be bothered by them. Freshman can't be pranked." We made it out to the middle of campus when he turned around. "Look, try staying up late. They hit from 12:00 am to 1 am. I did when Alec got in trouble with the seniors last year and they just left."

We sat on a bench and looked around, still hand in hand. I leaned on his shoulder when I began feeling tired. A small group of senior girls walked by grinning and one exited the group. She came over to us smiling.

"Are you Izzy's roommate Clarissa Fray?" She seemed nice enough to tell the truth too.

"Yes. Why do you ask?" She had crouched down like I was a kid, I already knew I was short.

"We are required to warn you we will take Izzy out of your room tonight at 12. She'll be back within the hour. Okay?" Yeah, she treated me like a kid.

"Okay. But can you do me a personal favor?" I asked as nicely as I could. She nodded and signaled for me to go on. "I'm glad you told me but you don't need to crouch, I know I'm short." She smiled and returned to the group. "Jace, do all the seniors do that to freshman?"

He didn't answer the question and started laughing so hard he was almost crying. I looked at him, concerned. He then looked back at me and shook his head. "You, my friend, know what sass is. She didn't expect that from a freshman. I love you for that." I started chucking myself and we discussed the fine art of sass.

"You did the best I've seen. No snapping required." He said playing with my hair.

"I learned from the best. Haven't you met my brother?" I grinned looking at the tree branches. "He has more sass than a boy should."

An idiot interrupted our moment by yelling in our direction. "Hey Clace! Get a room!" The idiot was of course one of Lances lackeys and they were morons, something I learned in under an hour. We walked back toward the dorms and quietly exchanged our schedules. When the elevator opened I didn't expect five senior girls to be camped outside my door. Jace pulled me back in before they saw me and we went to his room. I only entered because it was Jon's room too.

"What was that about?" I asked sitting on what I thought was Jon's bed. The boys had aligned the walls with a separate photo I drew over each bed.

"Jon's idea." I nodded and waited for an answer. "Izzy isn't in your room. This will happen sometimes. The girl knows they'll come so they hide, then the seniors wait her out. Izzy should be in mom's office or the library wing filled with historical novels. I just don't recommend searching for her though." He picked up a book and threw it at me. "I'll be right back, I need to call Bat." I looked at the book cover as the door closed. Two cloud like shapes said Okay. One with a question mark and one without. I had read this book and wondered if he was. His voice picked up in the bathroom. "I know, I know! Just find her please and bring her up." He paused and grunted. "She's in here with me right now, don't worry. Just go." I noted he hung up before the bathroom door opened again and he stepped back in the main room. His hair was ruffled and I could tell he had scrunched his eyebrows up for a moment. Jace sat beside me and ran a hand through his hair. "I'm sorry. I feel like I'm keeping you prisoner here."

I shook my head and handed the book back over to him. "I don't feel trapped. I just didn't expect my first day to be like this. I thought I'd make a few friends and be able to relax. Maybe my expectations were too high. It's only two and I'm having a fun conversation while being protected by a great guy, I'd say todays been great so far." He grinned and bent over to put the book back on the bookshelf. His boxers peeked from under the belt of his black jeans and I took temptation by the horns. "I see London, I see France, I see Jace's underpants." Annoyed? Nope, Jace just turned around and laid on his side so he could face me.

"That was cute. Now humor me. What goes on in the mind of Clarissa Fray?"

"Mainly art and pranks. Sometimes I want a pickle though, or a cheese sandwich. I do like food. Also music. Give me a song and I'll name the band." I challenged him.

"First song is Let it be."

"Beatles. Next."

"Don't stop believing."

"Journey."

"Popular Song."

"Mika featuring Ariana Grande."

"Nine in the afternoon."

"Panic! at the disco."

"That's what your get."

"Paramore."

"Be Okay."

"Oh Honey."

Jace leaned back and nodded. "Impressive. Oh, hi Jon"

"Jace, that isn't a song! There's Hey Jude, but…" I noticed my brother in the door way. "Oh, hey Jon." His face was solemn but relieved.

"We found her. Come on Izzy, Clarys here too." Izzy came in and sat beside me, sweating bullets.

"They almost…" She couldn't finish. I felt her slump against me but that was all. We put her to bed and gathered in the bathroom. Jace on the toilet, Jon and Alec in the shower, and me sitting on the counter beside the sink.

"What do we do?" Alec asked, confused.

"I'll think of something. Jesus, this usually happens in about two weeks. Not the first day." Jace added.

"Huh? Does she usually piss someone off here?" The boys looked at me and nodded. "How?"

They all said something at once:

"Switching the football players yellow Gatorade with piss from Alec, Jace, and I."

"Purposely yelling 'cunt' at Aubrey Simons, a senior, last year."

"Using my boyfriend's sparkly hair gel to humiliate the quarter back."

I sat there, shocked. "Wait, she did all that? I thought she only did the hair gel thing." Someone gave me a look from the shower. "Yes, I knew about that. She called and told me." We discussed options in the bathroom for an hour before the door to the room shut quietly, making everyone rush out of the bathroom. Izzy wasn't in the bed and there was a note.

_Gentlemen, and the smoking redhead, currently in the bathroom talking: _

_Isabelle will be joining you at dinner tonight, but she is currently occupied by the senior girls and a few football players who got the butt of the piss-orade. I expect to see Clarissa, and you all, at dinner tonight. Be ready for a show. You know the first week's punishments are the worst. _

_ Happy first day, _

_ Lance Heck. _

_P.S. I have a special spot reserved for you if you want it sweetheart. Wear some green for me._

We waited twenty minutes before forming search parties. They were: Jace and I, Seb and Jon, and Bat and Alec. Jace took me down to my dorm room, now senior free, and let me change into my Heat Jersey and black sweat pants with Jon's old sneakers, and a jacket of Jon's which I stole. When I came out he laughed and took my hand. "You look hot and dangerous. Ready to kill?"

"Hell yes."

We met the others in front of the dining hall. Jon looked me over and grinned, no one looked better in his old clothes than me. As we walked in everyone's heads turned, including Lances. My lack of green may have not pleased him but he still eyed me. Jace wrapped his arm around my back protectively, no one touched me. When we sat down I saw Simon look warily over at me. **Fear.** Jace looked around and tensed up. "Where's Izzy?"

Our jaws dropped when she walked in. What had they done?

**Sorry for not posting for a while. I have had EXTREME writers block. (I don't own TMI or any characters either.) Anyway, here's some questions to answer mentally, or in reviews, if you want. I may take ideas from y'all and include them. **

**1. What did they do to Izzy?**

**2. What should the gang do next? **

**3. Should Lance be punched or kicked in the balls? **

**4. Should Simon react or stay quiet? Should Magnus help him? **

**5. How is the story going so far? Any suggestions? **

** References:**

**A-_ Fangirl_ (Amazing book) **

**B- _The Fault In Our Stars by John Green_ (Read his others too, fantastic writer.) **

**C- Music from some of my favorite artist or bands. **

** Facts: **

** I love pickles and Cuban sandwiches, but since Jace makes cheese sandwiches in the first book I choose them. Hance Finley is actually one of my friends who will be a high-school senior with me. Heck is a last name from the show _The Middle_, which is quite hilarious. Also, I love you all! I love y'all because you make me a better author for my stories.  
**

** R&R please! **

** -A**


	3. Chapter 3: Don't Squid Seniors

Time froze for everyone. Simon popped out of his seat faster than I could blink. He once joked about his "sexy, vampire mojo" but I never really believed him. Fangs out, he moved in front of Izzy. "What the hell?" He hissed. While Simon defended Izzy, Jace and Alec sat like statues. I poked Jace's cheek about five times before he grabbed my hand to stop me. Lance just grinned and walked over to Simon.

"Problem blood sucker? You think she isn't a clown? Because we do." He pointed to her in an unflattering clown suit.

"Shut up Werewolf!" Lance's claws grew out from anger. "I wouldn't test my sexy vampire mojo." I about lost it, he actually said it out loud. I chuckled, bringing Jace and Alec back to life. "Yes Fray, I said it." He had noticed my reaction. I swept a piece of hair from my neck because it was bothering me, forgetting about my lack of a Band-Aid. No one really noticed until Lance grabbed Simon's throat and grinned at me.

"Come here little red riding hood. I want to see that bite on your neck." I swept the hair back and grimaced. He stiffened and gripped Si's neck harder. "I said come here."

Jace wrapped an arm around me to hold me in place. "Shadow Hunters don't take your crap, wolf spawn. You're a nuisance to your kind." The whole cafeteria buzzed with gossip, had no one ever stood up to him?

"I'm going up there," I whispered. Jace shook his head and tightened his grip. "For Izzy, I have to do this for her."

"How do you know?" He whispered back, "are you sure he won't hurt you?"

I thought of a way to assure him, "come up with me. Please? He won't hurt me if you're there." He nodded. "Together?"

"Together." We got up and walked to the head of the room. Lance dropped Simon and his grin at the same time.

"I only…"

"We ignored you, obviously." Jace smirked, I knew he liked my sassy side. "Now lay off. She's already humiliated."

He stepped back and grinned again. "We technically can't prank freshman but we can make you remember your place." I saw two girls carrying a jug behind me and stood there until they were close enough to kick. I kicked up and flipped the Gatorade container on the two girls. They screamed and claws grew from their hands too. Lance glanced down, shocked.

"That's what you get for messing with Izzy the first day and trying to ruin my jersey. I may be short but I am a fighter. You can't touch me or my friends without a fight." I snapped my fingers and turned, "By the way, next time you cross me I'll bring more than the heat." Jace helped Simon up and let him usher Izzy out of the room. Then he joined me as I walked back.

Lance stood there joined by his friends. They were pissed but it was worth it. The Lightwoods were my family too. No one threatened my family. I decided to turn around for one final blow. "That's what you call punishment Lance? Jon's done worse to me and we're siblings. Enjoy smelling like piss ladies." After that we left the building and returned to Jon's dorm. The guys were laughing when I closed the door.

"Bring the heat? Where'd that come from?" Jon doubled over beside a clown-makeup-free Izzy, who had surprisingly recovered in twenty minutes. She was giggling with Simon's arm wrapped around her.

"Sisters forever, right Fray?" Izzy lit up.

"Always. I couldn't let you get soaked in pee and stand there in that outfit. What kind of sister would I be?" I threw a marshmallow at her from our ginormous Costco bag. She lifted it high and boldly proclaimed:

"To our sassy, bad ass redhead. Long live the girl who has managed to gain enemies the first day. We will follow her to the end!" We all whooped and started laughing. Jace reached over with a devilish grin.

He pulled out a bottle of fancy grape juice from their mini fridge and red solo cups. The fact he even had it made the night even better. We raised full cups in the air and cheered.

"To my girl! Sass forever." Jace yelled.

"To the Sass Queen." We echoed.

While everyone laughed Jace sat his cup down and turned me around. "You really are something."

"Think so?" I asked, still on a happiness high.

"Hell yes." Jace kissed me in front of everyone while they let out wolf whistles. I couldn't believe how great it felt. Kissing Jace was a dream, a real fantastic dream. We broke apart and grinned.

"Fucking finally! The sexual tension was killing me!" Seb said over his cup. Even Jon nodded, his hands full of marshmallows. "I seriously shipped you guys at lunch! Anyway, if Clary is the Sass Queen, I'm the Marshmallow King."

Jon jumped up and pointed dramatically at Seb. "I challenge you to a marshmallow duel. You are not worthy to be my sister's king! For I am the Marshmallow King!" Simon pulled out foam noodles and threw them to Jon. "Duel me coward."

"I accept your challenge. Let us duel." Seb moved his cup to a safe spot and we crammed on the two beds farthest away from them. (Their room is large and two beds are on each side of the room.) Izzy made Simon go to Seb's side so she could cheer him on.

"Seb, Seb, Seb, Seb"

"Jon, Jon, Jon, Jon."

We cheered until Seb forfeited after twenty minutes. He fell on the floor and let Jon throw marshmallows at him. I got up and grabbed Jon's wrist.

"I am proud to crown you, my pain in the butt brother, Marshmallow King."

"All hail the Marshmallow King and Sass Queen." Everyone else chanted from their respective beds. We laughed until ten minutes before curfew. Jace and Simon walked Izzy and I to our room.

"I guess I'll see you tomorrow then," I whispered in Jaces ear.

He pressed me into the wall and winked. "Bright and early at breakfast."

"Also in training, and about every other class. I love how you're in sophomore classes."

I leaned up and kissed him. "See you then Jacey-poo." He caught my hand and shook his head. It just made me laugh. "Fine, night babe." The last thing I saw before the door closed was Jace and Simon acting like brothers. Simon had always wanted one.

Morning didn't come soon enough. Izzy forced me into a tight, black tank and skinny jeans. While I looked adorable, it also showed off my boobs too well.

"Izzy, are you sure?" I asked while putting on mascara.

"As sure as that kiss last night. Now stop complaining." She shoved on her designer blouse and I stopped her.

"Izzy, if your want to impress Simon put on a nerdy shirt. Here," I tossed her a cute cartoon robot shirt I owned. She slipped it on over a plain under shirt and completed her outfit. She looked nerdy but still extremely tough. Simon would thank me later. We went down to the lobby to meet Jon and Bat. Instead we found some sluts trying to get their attention.

"Jonathon do I look good?" The girl had on a basketball jersey of a team she didn't even know. I almost puked. "What cha' think?" She just over did it.

"Hey brother of mine." I walked over calm as I could be. "Who's the girl with the Lakers jersey?" He anticipated my next comment but kept his mouth shut. I turned to her," did you watch the game last night? I can't believe they lost."

"Oh, I know," She answered.

Jon about laughed, "Sorry to burst your bubble but they don't play for a few months. My sister just tested you." He turned away and headed towards the doors. She looked completely humiliated and ran to the elevator. I would have felt bad if I wasn't so hungry. We walked across in silence until Jon finally said something about my top.

"I'm sure you know, but I can see more than I want of my little sisters breasts. Can I have an explanation please Isabelle?"

"Jace is the reason. Get over it." She flipped her hair and smiled. He knew he lost and nodded.

"Just not again, okay? I don't want to notice these things."

I ignored the rest of their conversation and bounced up the steps. Jace waited at the top, watching me climb the steps. "Nice top Clary. Here." He took off his plaid shirt and placed it on my shoulders. "Should I believe you picked out that top?" I sighed and pulled his shirt over mine. The sleeves dwarfed me. "Or maybe the villain is coming up the steps as we speak?" Izzy walked inside without saying anything. "Here, let me help with that." Jace took the sleeves and rolled them up to my elbows. "You look adorable, now to soggy oatmeal we go." I grabbed his hand and pulled him into the dining hall. He pulled me back when I cracked the door open. Paint spilled all over the tiles in front of us. I laid my head on his chest and looked up.

"How did you know?"

"I'm friends with some nice seniors. Don't ask." I raised an eyebrow. "So, can you sing?"

"Kind of, why?"

Lance didn't let him answer me and I was dragged on to a stage. "Good morning everyone. Our resident Sass Queen has something to share with everyone this morning. But first," he took Jace's top off me and revealed my tank top. Jace caught the shirt with dignity. "Pay back for the piss." Lance whispered in my ear. "Enjoy singing, unless you want to hang out with me all day. We can trade."

"I'd rather sing than be your bitch. It's payback time." I whispered back to him. "Okay, so I get to choose right? How about…" I had to choose carefully. "Raise your glass by P!nk." The drum beats picked up and I took a deep breath.

"Right, right, turn off the lights

We're gonna lose our minds tonight

What's the deal, yo?

I love when it's all too much

5 a.m. turn the radio up

Where's the rock 'n roll?"

I looked at Jace and grinned. Lance didn't look happy.

"Party crasher, panty snatcher

Call me up if you're a gangsta

Don't be fancy, just get dancy

Why so serious?"

I glanced at Lance and held my hands up by my sides.

"So raise your glass if you are wrong

In all the right ways, all my underdogs

We will never be, never be anything but loud

And nitty, gritty, dirty, little freaks

Won't you come on and come on and

Raise your glass!

Just come on and come on and

Raise your glass!

Slam, slam, oh hot damn

What part of a party don't you understand?

Wish you'd just freak out

Can't stop, coming in hot

I should be locked up right on the spot

It's so on right now

Party crasher, panty snatcher

Call me up if you're a gangsta

Don't be fancy, just get dancy

Why so serious?

So raise your glass if you are wrong

In all the right ways, all my underdogs

We will never be, never be anything but loud

And nitty, gritty, dirty, little freaks

Won't you come on and come on and

Raise your glass!

Just come on and come on and

Raise your glass!

Won't you come on and come on and

Raise your glass!

Just come on and come on and

Raise your glass!"

Every time I said "raise your glass", cups went up and it turned into a short concert. Jace ran up to me when I finished and gave me back his shirt. I was actually relived to wear it again. I finally noticed his old white tee under it and shredded jeans. He was too much. After my "punishment" we ate and discussed what the Marshmallow King commanded.

"Everything of course!" Jon half yelled.

"No, the Sass Queen gets something." I argued back. We normally bickered like this. "The Queen doesn't just produce sassy offspring."

"Sassy, marshmallow offspring." Jon corrected. Maia, who had joined Bat after my concert, laughed.

"You guys know the whole hall heard you right? Viper, one of Lance's roommates, told me it sounded like you were doing drugs." She spooned a bite of cereal in her mouth, curls bouncing. I didn't guess we were that loud.

"What room is he in?" I asked picking a frosted flake out of my hair. The whole table went quiet and I looked at them. "What? If we want to prank them then we should know." Jace leaned over and kissed my forehead.

"It just seemed like you were into him or something." Izzy mumbled receiving glares from Alec and Jace. "Fine. The fact you were even curious seemed suspicious." She got up with her tray and went to sit with Simon, I guess she wasn't in the mood.

"I'll ask Viper," Maia said with milk dribbling down her chin. "So are you and Jace a thing?"

We blushed, which I had already picked up was unlike Jace, and nodded. She grinned and picked up her tray. "Well, I'm going to go to training early. Anyone else? Or do you two want to make out first?" Alec about choked on his orange and glared.

"I think we are coming with you." Jace picked up my tray and left me walking behind him with Maia. "So, are you naturally tan?"

"All natural, Red. Do you mind if I call you that? All the seniors do and it's only the second day of school. You must be worse than Izzy." She picked at her nails, almost tripping on Vipers stuck out leg. "One second guys." I saw her turn and punch Viper in the shoulder before catching up. "He's my cousin, but still a jerk. Vipers nice though." She pushed a curl back into place and linked her arm with mine. "To training we go!"

I came up with a few things on the way to training: A. Maia likes to ramble, then connect the dots. B. Jace wasn't comfortable not being beside me. C. I was pretty sure, based on our discussion, Maia though we had already had sex.

"So what was this 'sexual tension' Seb screamed about?"

Jace pulled me closer and laughed," I kissed her, that's all."

"That's all?" I countered. "I think it was more than that. It was an excellent kiss."

He pushed the gym doors open for us and grinned. "You're right about that little red."

"But the sexual tension…" Maia pushed.

Jace finished for her, "was evident the first time we met."

We entered the main area and I gawked. High wires, beams, and ropes graced the ceiling while weapons pooled on tables around the room. Jace pulled me to the changing rooms and tossed me a shirt and shorts from the clothes bin. "Five minutes or I'm coming in here to get you. I have a secret spot to show you." I ran into one of the booths and changed as fast as I could. This school had not been what I expected. He waited on the wall outside, smirking. "Three minutes. Congrats, you made it." I giggled and let him guide me to a ladder on the wall. "Climb Fray. We don't have long." I climbed until we ended up on a large, sturdy beam. He mocked me when we sat down by making a freaked out expression. The entire gym laid below us, students slowly walking to the changing rooms looked like zombies.

"They look enthusiastic to even be here," I whispered sarcastically.

"The fae students usually aren't, but the werewolf's don't show any emotion anyway." Jace looked down, puzzled. "I wish we could train by ourselves. Maryse said the gym was designed for everyone though so we had to share."

I looked in cut off sections and saw weights, which weren't reserved for Shadow Hunters. The other secluded side just had comfy seats, probably for the vampires.

"What do the fae do then?" He shook his head, unsure how to answer. "Okay then."

We climbed down and met in the middle of the space with everyone else. Izzy joined us along with Jon and the rest of the gang. The coach walked in five minutes later, glaring us down with her clipboard in hand.

"Welcome to your first day of training. While I explain the rules I expect you upperclassman to stay quiet." If a glare could kill, most of the students in here would have been dead. "Now, the rules are simple: Don't slack off, don't be late, and don't make excuses." She looked at the roll and grimaced. "I see we have another Morgenstern in here… Wait, no. Why do you go by Fray?" I had no clue what Jon had done but I didn't want to know. "Where's Clarissa Fray?"

"Here." I raised my hand and pushed through the crowd. She looked me over with a look I couldn't describe but smiled.

"I trust you won't give me any trouble young lady. Though I've already heard you have a fiery personality. You don't look like your reputation though." She mused, while I tried not to scowl. "Any way, start training folks. I'll be watching very closely." A pang in my chest made me feel like I was being called out. She would definitely be my favorite teacher this year.

"What the hell did you do to her?" I asked Jon at the dagger station.

He didn't look phased. "Oh, Jace and I pissed her off last year. Now let's see who has the best aim, shall we?"

We stood in front of two targets and grinned. Competition between our family members could get out of hand. Jon threw first, missing the middle of the target by an inch. I raised an eyebrow and threw, hitting closer to the middle. Pretty soon we gathered a crowd. Like I said, we were competitive.

"Last round loser."

"Oh little sister, you haven't seen the end of this."

I hit the middle perfectly and smirked. "Beat that Jonathon." He flicked me off and tried to hit dead center but missed. I started giggling and spun around. Jace caught me and grinned.

"I see we had a sibling competition. Who won?" Coach appeared and I leaned off Jace.

"I did." She glanced at me, shocked. I was about to say something when she smiled.

"Okay, class is over. Next period starts in twenty minutes. Go change." I headed to change when she called out my name. "Miss. Fray! Can we talk for a moment?" Jace let me go and I walked back over to her. "Today I think I found my star, that's you. I give an award out each week to the student who showed real initiative and actually tried. You displayed that today, even if it was friendly competition. That's all." I nodded and ran to get changed. At least she liked me. Jace waited to escort me to our next class outside. He made the next three periods bearable for me, especially since I was technically a freshman. Anatomy made me get a migraine, the English teacher just made me uncomfortable, and our Geometry teacher had anger issues. He almost chucked his lunch at us when Jace whispered something in my ear. My last class before lunch made my stomach clench. I was taking a senior writing class without Jace. At least Alec would be in there. When I walked in heads turned and I frantically scanned for Alec. He sat at a table, alone, listening to music. When I walked over he grinned and patted the seat beside him.

"Jace has me on guard duty in here, you can relax." He pulled out an ear bud and handed it over. "Its rock, I think you need it." Alec really got the whole musical escape process. I wasn't alone. The rest of the seniors pilled in but I didn't notice. I didn't even notice Lance staring.

Mrs. Bran walked in and sat a stack of large packets down on her desk. "Welcome to AP story writing. As you know to be in this class means you scored a 92 or higher on the writing portion of a high school or middle school exam. Now, I usually assign you partners for my writing projects but since we have two underclassman this year, you get to decide who you work with. I can't stress the fact you must be comfortable with them and work well together. So pair up and one of you needs to come up and grab a packet." She ignored us the rest of the period, going over the attendance and reading transcripts.

"Alec, will you partner up with me?" He shoved the packet in front of me. When had he got it?

"My brother would kill me if I didn't, you know that." We laughed and he opened it up to the first page. _Murder Mystery_ sat at the top of the page.

_Your group is stuck in a haunted house. When you are about to leave, the door slams in front of you and won't open. In the confusion you notice a little girl staring at you. She mouths 'help' then disappears in front of your eyes. What happened to her and how? This must be five pages, present or past tense. Be creative and show me what you can accomplish in a week. _

Alec drummed his fingers on the desk and sighed. "Sounds more like a ghost story. We can still make this creepy as hell though. What if she was possessed and killed her entire family. Then, while she hid in depression, was murdered by a neighbor who thought she was still possessed? Demons and ghost together, awesome right?" He sounded like Jon.

"Jon would say the same thing. I like that though. Let's do it."

Alec pushed my shoulder. "Well, he's rubbed off on me."

We sat at our table working on our story with ear buds in until the bell rang. I grabbed my bag and followed Alec to the dining hall. The smell of Sloppy Joe's filled my nostrils and I couldn't help but get one.

"You sure your small body can handle two of those things?" I recognized the voice and turned my head.

"I'm pretty sure I can." Lance raised an eyebrow and shrugged. He really needed to not underestimate me. "So did I surprise you this morning?"

He sat his drink on the counter and grabbed a straw. "Yeah, it was Vipers idea. I was thinking of much worse for you." At least he was honest.

"Oh okay. See you around then." He fiddled with the cups top while I left him in the dust. When I got to the table Jace looked at me like he was seeing a ghost. "Yes?" I sat down waiting for an answer.

"Why were you and Lance talking? It looked too civil." He crinkled his nose and stared at his food.

"Jace," I said unwilling to have him angry at me. "He just noticed how much food I got and commented. I've been surprising him all day. I don't like him. Jace, I love you. Now stop pouting and eat before I steal your food." He placed his hand over his food and pulled me towards him.

"I can't stay mad at you, can I?" I was snuggled and he stole fries in the process.

"Hey! That's my food!" I squealed. We carried on like that for a few minutes until he stuck a fry in my mouth. I really loved this boy.

-Two weeks later-

No Pranks or, well oddly, anything happened the next two weeks. Coach yelled at Jace and me in training for kissing when we reached the top of the ropes. At least we climbed them before we kissed.

"Clarissa! Jace! For the last time, stop kissing after you successfully do something!"

Jon glanced up and smirked, he accepted it without making an I'm-going-to-puke face. Alec on the other hand tried not to. He lowered his bow and turned away. Despite acting like a brother for two weeks, some things he still couldn't handle. He still rarely mentioned it but I could tell when he was. Last week we were finishing the last part of our writing assignment on gay marriage when he crinkled his nose.

"I have a question."

"Go for it," I had said, drinking from my Starbucks cup.

He took his hands of the keyboard and sighed. "Why do you two kiss when you finish something? It's become a thing."

"Because it's motivation to not focus on the weird things." I paused trying to find more whipped cream. "The seniors haven't done anything, especially after what Izzy and I did. Remember the squid ink water guns? Nothing happened, NOTHING." So I lied, we had done something to them when we were bored. They still hadn't done anything though. Catherine, Jace's friend, only shook her head and walked away. Later that day Jace called me.

"Can you come up? I have a movie on demand set up." He had sounded different.

"Yeah, be right up." I grabbed some popcorn and went up, unaware I was in for a speech. When he opened the door I saw a grave look on his face.

"Hey baby, come on in." We walked to his bed and I laid down.

"So, what are we watching?" He sat down and ran a hand through his hair.

"Clarissa, what did you do with Isabelle today? Catherine called me two hours ago, worried."

Um…" Whenever he used my full name I was in big trouble. "Nothing?"

He paced the room and tried to stay calm. "No, don't lie to me. What Did You Do? Catherine never calls me unless she knows something." I had about froze up, he meant it.

"Fine." I held up my hands in defeat. "Izzy decided to spray some senior girls with squid ink from our window using you guy's water guns. I was unwillingly involved even though I was bored. Your sister doesn't do anything good when bored."

"Wait! Squid ink? How the HELL would you get that shit? What was she, I mean what were y'all thinking? I couldn't even help you if they wanted to make sure learned Izzy lesson. That defies the bounds of civil pranks. Fuck! Look, I'm trying not to blame you. Izzy just fucked up any peace you might have gotten. I am used to her devious mind. Believe me, it took two hours to convince me to even use my pee in her pee-orade prank. Why? Just promise me you won't do something like that again. For my sake and yours. The safe period for freshmen is over in two months, don't do anything else stupid. I love you but your fiery personality makes me question how far you would go prank wise. Izzy has told me what you did in middle school." I blushed and tried to forget how bad the pranks got. "Clary, this is a competitive school. You know that. I don't want to lose you." He finally sat down and wrapped his arm around me. "Now what do you want to watch?" He opened Netflix on Jon's television, connected to their Xbox, and scrolled through all the chick flick movies Netflix had.

"Mean Girls good?" I laughed, he apologized through the sappiest gestures. It was adorable.

"Yes, yes it is." I snuggled into his chest and we sat there for a while relaxed. But that was last week. A part of me knew, at some point, they would get us back. That part spoke way too soon. I learned we had started something. We'd started a war, a vicious prank war.

**Hey! So, I finished this chapter quicker than I thought I would. I loved your comments and am quite proud of this chapter. So, I inserted an freshman safety period to change it up and hint at Lances, "We can't prank you," thing. Any way, give me your reviews and comments and any suggestions. **

**Love y'all,**

** -A**


End file.
